To extend our previous studies concerning the coupling of DNA synthesis to RNA synthesis in the preceding phase of the cell cycle (91). In particular to establish the apparent stringency of this coupling in diploid cells against a more relaxed association in transformed cells. To define the requirement for amino acids in the regulation of RNA synthesis during Gl of diploid and transformed cells. To correlate such amino acid requirement with the regulation of cell replication in normal and malignant cells. To analyze the influence of the rate of protein synthesis on the production of ribosomes. To establish whether the synthesis of any of the proteins attached to ribosomal precursor particles are selectively involved in the regulation of the transcription and maturation of rRNA.